Run, Ali, Run
Run, Ali, Run to szósty odcinek 5 sezonu Pretty Little Liars. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany 15 lipca 2014 na kanale ABC Family. Opis Kiedy Rosewood stara się wrócić do normalności po ostatnich wydarzeniach, Kłamczuchy - a zwłaszcza Alison - nadal nie może wrócić do siebie po "wypadku". Myśląc, że powrót nie był najlepszą decyzją, Ali zaczyna rozważać ponowny wyjazd z miasta. Jednak Aria, Emily, Hanna i Spencer są zdeterminowane, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo w Rosewood i dowiedzieć się, kto i co stoi za ostatnimi zdarzeniami. Tymczasem, Caleb także zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy dobrze postąpił, wracając do Rosewood, a Ezra pomaga Kłamczuchom w znalezieniu odpowiedzi na dręczące je pytania. Wydarzenia *Pojawił się Eddie Lamb - pielęgniarz z Radley Sanitarium. *Ezra otrzymał od Eddiego rysunek wykonany przez Bethany Young, który przedstawia Jessicę DiLaurentis zabijaną przez demona. *Ali została zaatakowana przez "A", które zagroziło jej śmiercią, jeśli spróbuje opuścić miasto. *Spencer z matką wróciły do swojego domu, ale Peter nie będzie już z nimi mieszkał. *Aria rozpoczęła pracę jako wolontariuszka w Radley Sanitarium. Streszczenie W pierwszej scenie odcinka, telefony Kłamczuch oznajmiają nadejście nowej wiadomości tekstowej. Alison informuje, że jej nadawcą jest "A", a Ezra prosi o jej przeczytanie. Aria czyta na głos wiadomość, która brzmi: "Tęskniłyście za mną, suki? -A". Emily nie wierzy w to, co widzi, bo przecież Shana nie żyje. Hanna pyta, gdzie jest Toby i nagle kolejny wybuch wstrząsa domem rodziny Cavanaugh, a wszyscy zgromadzeni w przestrachu rzucają się na ziemię. W sypialni Emily, Spencer rozmawia przez telefon z Tobym. Okazuje się, że w podczas wybuchu w jego domu nikogo nie było. Jednak pan Cavanaugh złamał nogę, próbując uniknąć łamiącego się drzewa, więc Toby wraz z Calebem są u niego w szpitalu. Dziewczyny zastanawiają się, czy słusznie oskarżyły Shanę o bycie "A". Emily nadal nie chce uwierzyć, że "A" mogło wrócić, ale fakty są niezaprzeczalne. "A" tak naprawdę nigdy nie odeszło, tylko cały czas czekało na odpowiedni moment, żeby się ujawnić. Alison zastanawia się jednak, dlaczego "A" postanowiło wrócić właśnie teraz. Spencer mówi, że muszą się tego dowiedzieć. Później w The Brew Hanna spotyka się z Calebem. Chłopak mówi, że dopiero godzinę temu rozstał się z Tobym, który jest w szoku po tym, co się stało. Hanna nie wie, dlaczego "A" obrało za cel dom Toby'ego, skoro były tuż obok. Caleb uświadamia jej, że "A" nigdy nie chybia. Pokazuje dziewczynie gazetę, w której napisano, że policja nie uważa, aby do wybuchu domu przyczyniła się jakaś osoba. Próbuje ją namówić, aby powiedziała o wszystkim policji. Hanna nie zgadza się, ponieważ zbyt dużo wydarzyło się od jego wyjazdu. Caleb mówi, że wie o tym i nie zamierza zostać na długo. Dziewczyna wstaje, mówiąc, że czas do szkoły. Tymczasem w mieszkaniu Ezry, Aria mówi mu, że zabiła niewinną osobę, bo Shana nie była "A". Obawia się, że prawdziwe "A" wie o wszystkim i niedługo wyjawi to policji. Ezra próbuje ją pocieszyć, ale Aria jest załamana. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że szuka powiązania między panią DiLaurentis a Bethany Young. Mówi, że, przygotowując książkę, rozmawiał z personelem Radleya i i przewinęło się tam imię Bethany, ale nie może znaleźć tego dokumentu. Aria proponuje, że pomoże mu po szkole, a Ezra zapewnia ją, że sobie ze wszystkim poradzą. Spencer wpada do swojego pokoju, aby zabrać parę książek i spotyka Petera. Ojciec mówi, że nie mógł pracować, kiedy jego żona i córka mieszkają w hotelu. Spencer nie chce z nim rozmawiać i próbuje wyjść, ale mężczyzna zastawia jej drogę. Dziewczyna mówi mu, żeby porozmawiał z matką, a nie z nią. Peter mówi, że Veronica nie odbiera od niego telefonów. Spencer mówi mu o tym, że skłamał w sprawie tego, gdzie był tej nocy, kiedy zginęła pani DiLaurentis i o tabletkach, które u niego znalazła. Mężczyzna jest zdziwiony oskarżeniami i zapewnia, że nie posunąłby się do takiego czynu. W szkolnej kafeterii, Spencer mówi Arii, że Peter zdradził, że tamtej nocy pojechał z Melissą nad jezioro, ale nie powiedział po co i dlaczego kłamał w tej sprawie. Chciała porozmawiać z Melissą, ale ta nie odbiera. Aria mówi przyjaciółce o poszukiwaniach Ezry i o tym, że zamierza pomóc mu po szkole. Spencer pyta, czy między nimi coś jest, ale Aria zaprzecza. Zdradza jednak przyjaciółce, że uprawiali seks. Spencer jest w szoku i pyta, czy Aria zapomniała już, co im zrobił. Dziewczyna broni Ezry, mowiąc, że przez nie go postrzelono. Do dziewczyn dołączają Alison, Emily i Hanna. Aria pyta, czy wszystko w porządku, a Alison mówi, że Emily praktycznie wyskoczyła ze skóry, gdy ktoś upuścił tacę z jedzeniem. Kłamczuchy są w szoku z powodu powrotu "A" i mówią, że wszystko zbyt dobrze się układało. Spencer mówi, że Toby nadal jest z ojcem w szpitalu, a Hanna zdradza, że nie wiem, ile Caleb zostanie w Rosewood. Niespodziewanie Alison dostaje wiadomość. Pokazuje przyjaciółkom filmik, w którym widać Jessicę zakopywaną w ogrodzie Hastingsów. Dołączona wiadomość brzmi: "Pogrzebałam twoją matkę, tak jak widziałam, że ona grzebała ciebie. -A". Wiadomość sama usuwa się po kilki sekundach. Po szkole w kuchni Spencer, Kłamczuchy rozmawiają o tożsamości "A". Spencer jest załamana, że mogła oskarżyć swojego ojca o zabójstwo. Aria sugeruje, że być może to on jest "A", ale szybko przeprasza za te słowa. Mówi dziewczynom, że Ezra uważa, że Bethany może doprowadzić ich do "A",a Spencer uważa, że powinny mu pomóc. Jednak Alison chce opuścić miasto, ale dziewczyny uświadamiają ją, że nie będą mogły jej wtedy chronić, a poza tym nie ma, gdzie się udać. Tymczasem w Radley Sanitarium, Spencer obserwuje Lindę Tanner, która mówi personelowi, że jest rozczarowana brakiem chęci do współpracy, ale w razie czego zostawia im swój numer. Kiedy policja wychodzi, Spencer zaczyna rozmowę z Eddiem Lambem. Rozmawiają o wybuchu w domu Toby'ego i zabójstwie pani DiLaurentis. Spencer pyta go o Bethany, ale mężczyzna mówi, że nie może jej nic powiedzieć. Dziewczyna zauważa kamery, więc pyta, czy spotkają się potem na kawie. Mężczyzna jest nieugięty i kiedy ktoś go woła, odchodzi, mówiąc, że miło było się z nią spotkać. W domu Marinów, Alison mówi Hannie, że nie powinna była wracać do Rosewood i że nie może być przez nie wiecznie niańczona. Nagle ktoś dzwoni do drzwi i Hanna idzie otworzyć. Okazuje się, że to Travis, który umówił się z dziewczyną o siódmej w Apple Rose Grille. Hanna zupełnie zapomniała o spotkaniu, więc przeprasza go i mówi, że chciałaby iść, ale jest u niej Ali. Przeprasza także za swoje zachowanie na imprezie u Lucasa, ale Travis mówi, że cały wieczór próbowała się do kogoś dodzwonić. Jednak dziewczyna tego nie pamięta. Travis pyta jeszcze, czy między nimi wszystko dobrze. Hanna przytakuje i mówi, że zadzwoni, jak Alison pójdzie. Hanna wchodzi do domu i zauważa Alison rozmawiającą przez telefon na patio. Pyta przyjaciółkę z kim rozmawiała, bo podejrzewa, że ta planuje wyjechać. Jednak Ali mówi, że to nie ma znaczenia. Hanna nie ustępuje i dziewczyna zdradza jej, że nie może żyć w świecie, gdzie boi się każdego dzwonka do drzwi. Prosi, aby nie mówiła nic pozostałym. Hanna zgadza się pomóc jej w ucieczce. Tymczasem, Aria i Ezra poszukują informacji o Bethany. Zaczynają rozmowę o swoim związku i dziewczyna mówi, że to, co zaszło między nimi, nie oznacza, że wszystko jest jak dawniej. Mówi mu, że to był błąd, bo nadal nie może wybaczyć mu tych wszystkich kłamstw. Przerywa im dzwonek. W progu stoi Linda Tanner, która mówi, że chce zadać mu kilka pytań i wręcza mu kopertę, którą znalazła pod drzwiami. Mężczyzna zaprasza ją do środka i rzuca kopertę na wspólne zdjęcie z Arią, aby je ukryć. Linda Tanner, widząc kartony porozkładane po mieszkaniu, pyta, czy Ezra się wyprowadza. Mężczyzna zaprzecza. Policjantka pyta go o Shanę Fring. Ezra odpowiada na wszystkie je pytania. Mówi, że nie Shana nie była jego uczennicą i nigdy nie mówił jej o rodzinnym teatrze. Wspomina, jakim szokiem było dla całej jego rodziny znalezienie tam ciała dziewczyny. Linda Tanner próbuje zadać mu jeszcze parę pytań, ale mężczyzna mówi, że powiedział już wszystko policji. Policjantka dziękuje mu i wychodzi, ale zauważa damską kurtkę i torebkę na stole. Tymczasem w szatni, Emily napotyka Paige. Pyta ją, kto współpracuje z Moną, ale dziewczyna nie chce jej powiedzieć, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Alison potraktowała Monę. Emily mówi jej, że filmik został przerobiony. Paige twierdzi, że nie zmienia to faktu, że Alison nic a nic się nie zmieniła. Emily mówi jej o podejrzeniach w sprawie wybuchu domu rodziny Cavanaugh. Paige zastanawia się, jaki Mona miałaby w tym cel. Emily wydobywa to z niej, pytając, jak by się czuła, gdyby coś stało się Alison, a ona mogłaby temu zapobiec. W restauracji, Spencer nakłania matkę do rozmowy z Peterem. Uważa, że ojciec powinien wiedzieć, że zamierza się z nim rozstać. Nagle do środka wchodzi Peter i Spencer zdradza, że to ona go o to poprosiła. Dziewczyna wychodzi, zostawiając rodziców sam na sam. Obserwuje rozmawiających rodziców i uśmiecha się, kiedy Peter dotyka dłoni jej matki. Tymczasem w sypialni Hanny, Alison planuje swoją ucieczkę. Hanna proponuje jej, że zawiezie ją do Princeton i wyciąga ubrania z szafy. Alison mówi, że chciałaby jeszcze zobaczyć się z ojcem i wziąć parę rzeczy z domu. Hanna mówi, żeny zadzwoniła do niej, kiedy będzie gotowa. Alison dziękuje jej za wszystko i przytula ją. Po wyjściu Lindy Tanner, Aria mówi Ezrze, że muszą szybko pozbyć się tych kartonów, bo policjantka zaraz pojawi się tu z nakazem przeszukania. Ezra uważa, że przesadza, ale zgadza się, aby przenieść rzeczy do niej na strych. Mężczyzna otwiera kopertę i znajduje tam rysunki. Aria rozpoznaje na nich panią DiLaurentis, a Ezra zauważa podpis Bethany. Zastanawiają się, kto mógł je podrzucić i Ezra zdaje się sobie sprawę, że nadal ma kamery w korytarzu. W swoim pokoju, Hanna przelicza pieniądze, kiedy wpada do niej Emily, mówiąc, że Paige zdradziła jej, że Lucas i Melissa współpracują z Moną. Hanna jest zdziwiona zachowaniem Melissy. Emily zauważa bilet na pociąg i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Alison chce uciec. Jest wściekła, że Hanna nic jej nie powiedziała i zastanawia się, co się z nią dzieje. Tymczasem na szkolnym basenie, trener krzyczy, że za minutę zaczyna się trening. Paige idzie do swojej szafki po okulary do pływania. Kiedy sięga po czepek, na ziemię wypada martwy szczur. Dziewczyna krzyczy w przestrachu. W domu DiLaurentisów, Alison wchodzi do salonu i dzwoni do ojca, pytając, gdzie jest. Okazuje się, że nie wróci na noc, więc Alison mówi mu, że zanocuje u Hanny i że go kocha. Alison wchodzi na górę i wtedy ktoś gasi lampę w salonie. W swojej sypialni, Spencer przygląda się zdjęciu swoich rodziców. Sięga po laptopa i wpisuje "Bethany Young" w wyszukiwarkę. Trafia na stronę Radley Sanitarium i wyciąga notes, aby zapisać kilka informacji. Tymczasem, Alison przeszukuje swój pokój. Zabiera z niego żółty szalik i wyciąga dobrze ukryte fałszywe dowody tożsamości na nazwiska "Marnie Winter" i "Rebecca Kelly" oraz pieniądze. Sięga jeszcze tylko po torebkę i wychodząc z pokoju, zauważa, że lampa, która zapaliła w salonie się nie świeci. Nawołuje swojego ojca. Niespodziewanie zamaskowana postać uderza ją kijem hokejowym. Łapie za szalik Alison i próbuje ją udusić. Alison sięga po nóż, ale napastnik wytrąca jej go z ręki. Emily czeka przed domem Alison i postanawia zajrzeć do środka. Słyszy jakiś hałas, więc biegnie do salonu, gdzie zauważa Alison i "A". Odciąga napastnika od dziewczyny i uderza go książką wyciągniętą z półki. Podchodzi do przyjaciółki i mocno ją przytula. Następnie zapala światło i mówi, że powinny zadzwonić na policję. Jednak Alison jest temu przeciwna. Emily zgadza się, aby nikomu nie mówić, pod warunkiem, że Ali nie wyjedzie, a już na pewno nie tej nocy. Caleb pakuje się, kiedy do jego pokoju wpada Hanna, której Toby powiedział, gdzie znaleźć chłopaka. Mówi mu, że pomaga Alison w ucieczce, ale nie, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, ale dlatego, że część jej chce się pozbyć Ali. Hanna pyta chłopaka, co się stało w Ravenswood, ale Caleb nie odpowiada. Hanna zdradza, że ma nadzieję, że Caleb zostanie. Tymczasem, Ezra przeląda nagrania z kamery. Na początku mężczyzna niczego nie widzi. Rozmawia z Arią o Shanie. Dziewczyna mówi, że powinien powiedzieć policji prawdę, a nie kłamać. Ma wyrzuty sumienia, że wciągnęła go w to wszystko, ale Ezra mówi, że sam się w to wciągnął, kiedy zaczął pisać książkę. Raptem mężczyzna zauważa coś na nagraniu. Puszcza je w zwolnionym tempie i zauważa, że to Eddie Lamb podrzucił kopertę. Aria mówi mu, że Spencer z nim rozmawiała, ale nie chciał jej nic zdradzić. Zastanawiają się, dlaczego dał rysunki Ezrze. W sypialni Emily, Alison mówi Spencer, że napastnikiem nie mogło być "A", ponieważ ostatecznie jej nie zabiło. Emily sugeruje Lucasa lub Melissę. Spencer jest w szoku, dowiadując się o powiązaniu między jej siostrą a Moną. Do pokoju wchodzi Aria i przytula Ali. Emily mówi, że to wina Hanny, bo zostawiła Alison samą. Zdradza, że nie dzwoniła do niej, bo dziewczyna chciała pomóc Ali uciec. Ali pokazuje dziewczynom rysunki, które dostał Ezra. Alison otrzymuje wiadomość: "Widzisz, jak łatwo mi cię zabić? Jeśli wyjedziesz z Rosewood, zrobię to. -A". Dziewczyny zastanawiają się, do czego "A" potrzebuje Alison. Po wyjściu dziewczyn, Alison dziękuje Arii za uratowanie jej życia i ryzykowanie dla niej. Emily mówi, że to nic takiego i sugeruje, że Alison powinna wracać do domu, bo już późno. Jednak dziewczyna mówi, że nie chce być sama i pyta, czy może u niej zanocować. Emily zgadza się. Alison szybko zasypia, a Emily obserwuje przyjaciółkę. Rankiem, Veronica czyta gazetę w The Brew, kiedy podchodzi do niej Spencer. Mówi matce, że Toby nie przyjdzie, bo poszedł z macochą zobaczyć, czy coś ocalało z wybuchu. Pyta ją, czy wracają do domu i jest szczęśliwa, kiedy okazuje się, że tak. Jednak matka psuje jej nastrój, mówiąc, że Peter się wyprowadza. Mówi Spencer, że decyzja o rozstaniu nie wynika z tego jednego kłamstwa, ale z lat kłamstw. Twierdzi, że dawała już Peterowi zbyt wiele szans i nie dostanie kolejnej. Travis czyta książkę przed szkołą, kiedy podchodzi do niego Hanna, pytając, czy zjedzą razem lunch. Chłopak ma jej za złe, że nie zadzwoniła do niego zeszłego wieczoru. Dziewczyna próbuje się tłumaczyć, ale chłopak ucina to. Mówi, że widział Caleba i wie, dlaczego Hanna stała się taka zdystansowana. Odchodzi, a, kiedy Hanna chce go przed tym powstrzymać mówi, że nie może być z nią, kiedy ona jest tylko w połowie z nim, bo zbyt ją lubi. W Radley Sanitarium, dyrektor mówi Arii, że ma bardzo dobre wyniki w szkole i akurat szukają wolontariuszy. Przestrzega dziewczynę, że niektórzy z ich pacjentów są wymagający i czasem agresywni. Pyta ją, czy będzie się dobrze czuła w takich warunkach. Aria mówi, że tak. Linda Tanner przyjeżdża do domu Alison. Chce, aby dziewczyna przyjechała wraz z ojcem na komisariat i odpowiedziała na parę pytań w sprawie Shany. Pyta ją, gdzie była tej nocy i zdaje się wiedzieć, że dziewczyny kłamią, mówiąc, że były w Filadelfii. Po odejściu policjantki Alison ponownie dostaje wiadomość: "Czas, aby ptaszek z klatki zaczął śpiewać. -A". W końcowej scenie odcinka, "A" umieszcza wiadomość w kopercie zaadresowanej do rodziców Bethany Young, która brzmi "Moje najszczersze kondolencje. -A". Następnie dołącza ją do dużego bukietu kwiatów. Tytuł i nawiązania *Tytuł odcinka po polsku oznacza "Biegnij, Ali, biegnij" lub "Uciekaj, Ali, uciekaj". *Tytuł odcinka został ujawniony przez Jonell Lennon poprzez Twittera. *Tytuł nawiązuje prawdopodobnie do Alison, która chce wyjechać z miasta, ponieważ dziewczyny nie zbliżają się do rozwiązania, kto jest "A". Po tym, jak "A" próbował ją udusić, dziewczyna otrzymała wiadomość: "Widzisz, jak łatwo mi cię zabić? Jeśli wyjezdziesz z Rosewood, zrobię to. -A". Główne role *Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis Poboczne role *Ian Harding jako Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera jako Veronica Hastings *Lindsey Shaw jako Paige McCullers *Tyler Blackburn jako Caleb Rivers *Luke Kleintank jako Travis Hobbs *Nolan North jako Peter Hastings *Roma Maffia jako Linda Tanner *Reggie Austin jako Eddie Lamb Ciekawostki *Czytanie scenariusza odbyło się 29 kwietnia 2014. *Ten odcinek i odcinek "Miss Me x100" były nagrywane jednocześnie. *Nagrywanie rozpoczęło się 1 maja, a zakończyło 19 maja 2014. *Był to ostatni odcinek w tym sezonie reżyserowany przez Normana Buckleya. *Ten odcinek na żywo oglądało 2.13 mln widzów. Muzyka *"Wants What it Wants" Andrew Belle - (Hanna i Caleb rozmawiają w The Brew). *"On the Other Side" Peter Bradley Adams - (Spencer rozmawia z matką podczas obiadu). *"Fool For You" Garrison Starr & AG '''- (Alison dziękuje Emily za ratunek). *"Gonna Be OK" '''Matthew Perryman Jones - (Spencer dowiaduje się, że wraca do domu, ale jej rodzice nie będą już razem). Galeria Zza kulis 8ecb9ee0d2a511e392da0002c9c7c408 8.jpg Unknown Girl 5x06.jpg Tumblr n5a9suktQw1qiin6uo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5a0v5TF9u1qiin6uo1 500.jpg TRAVIS 506.png Tranna 406.jpg TOBY ON SET 5X06.jpg Table read 5x06.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 12.19.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 12.19.28 PM.png Screen shot 2014-05-03 at 12.20.51 AM.png Run Ali run.jpg Paige and Caleb 5x06 (with Travis and Peter's name cards).jpg Kisses, shAy.jpg JENNA ON SET 5X06.jpg Hastings Family 5x06.jpg EmIly 5x06.jpg BsdXUtkCAAAgeGd.jpg Bny6etBCcAEcnFa.jpg BnDhUW1CIAAKBs-.jpg BmrLVeFCAAADw62.jpg 10375728 308906729259008 2134327966 n.jpg 10369357 765485383482738 1604652481 n.jpg 10354356 641409362610956 1335804978 n.jpg 10349281 569162843197416 2079336554 n.jpg 10311174 291457554347819 294355273 n.jpg 10296652 635458219862530 1466257731 n.jpg 10254298 682528161807141 1617522293 n.jpg 10175088 241107192761669 918015180 n.jpg 923636 662804587102872 782436019 n.jpg 923619 1444277795818721 1481904501 n.jpg 508px-Screen shot 2014-05-03 at 12.20.51 AM.png 918246 1407191852895366 182333294 n.jpg Zdjęcia promocyjne 5x06-14.jpg 5x06-13.jpg 5x06-12.jpg 5x06-11.jpg 5x06-10.jpg 5x06-09.jpg 5x06-08.jpg 5x06-07.jpg 5x06-06.jpg 5x06-05.jpg 5x06-04.jpg 5x06-03.jpg 5x06-02.jpg 5x06-01.jpg Zapowiedzi thumb|left|335 px|Promo (Tłumaczenie w opisie)thumb|right|335 px|Kanadyjskie promo (Tłumaczenie w opisie) thumb|left|335 px|Sneak Peek #1 (Tłumaczenie w opisie)thumb|right|335 px|Sneak Peek #2 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) thumb|left|335 px|Sneak Peek #3 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 5